


Closing time

by FanonCanon



Series: Coffee shop Au [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanonCanon/pseuds/FanonCanon
Summary: Not a regular closing time.





	Closing time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowDevilTheAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowDevilTheAwesome/gifts).

> Based of a headcanons of mine and SnowdevilTheAwesome!

“Hello Coffee” Chocolate's smooth sing song voice came in. “Yes?” Chocolate walk across the room. “Do you need help?” “No” “you sure” Chocolate brought his hand up the brush Coffee's blonde hair. “Do not touch my hair!” “OW!”  
Chocolate looked really confused at Coffee. Coffee pull his head back and coughed awkwardly and his face was dusted with pink. “y-you okay?let me see” picking up chocolate hand and inspecting it. “ well you are not hur-” Coffee flinched when Chocolate other hand carefully brush some of his hair down revealing his horns. Both of their eyes widen. “Oh” Coffee swifted under Chocolate gaze and his hand. “Can I pet them?” “W-what? You want to what” “Please can I pet your horns ``''do not speak of them!” Coffee flung his hands up to his horns. Well Coffee would have if Chocolate did not caught Coffee wrists. “Why are you hiding them. I think they are cute.” “You think… what?” Coffee eyes widen and his face burned red.  
“Yeah i do. Has anyone told you that ``''my siblings. They also help me maintain them. Mostly Milk though. I only see her regularly” Coffee muttered the last two sentences. His gaze downcast. Chocolate let go of one of Coffee hands and brushed his hand against one Coffee's horns. Coffee leaned in to the touch.  
“ you are so cute my little bean. With and without your horns showing. Beautiful, Breathtaking. All my words will never come close to describe your absolute perfection that I see.” Chocolate then put one of his roses behind Coffee ear. “ i love you my little bean. Please know this” Chocolate said while pulling Coffee in his warm embrace. Coffee wrapped his arms Chocolate neck and hid his face their too. He nodded. Chocolate could feel wetness on his neck. Tears. “You are my angel do not forget that. I love you. So does our squad, our friends.” Chocolate muttered. He knew Coffee just need a moment and that was fine. He rubbed Coffee back. Coffee needed to know they were here for him. It might take awhile but they would get through to them. One day.


End file.
